University
by Kirovy-Chan
Summary: Axel and Roxas met for the first time on a ten hour bus ride, both heading to the same University. This could be only the start, though. A sweet story about love. T for minor lanugage. AkuRoku. NoLemon.


Oh goodness me, what has come over this writer? I guess I wanted to take a trip back to the younger girl who loved AkuRoku to say hi. This is a possible series, depending on demand. I personally don't think it's anything special, but it's possible you guys do. Leave a review telling me what should happen in the next chapter?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters in this story, or in the actual game. I do, however, own the plot in itself.

xXx

Roxas tried not to sigh too deeply as he managed to pull himself up and onto the bus that would soon bring him to his dream college. He tried, and failed, to not not look back at his twin brother. The two were practically identical, but with a few shorages. Roxas mainly dressed in black in white, lots of checkerboard patterns, and with dirty blond hair which was spiked off to the side in ways that complimented his impossibly aqua blue eyes. Sora being almost identical, with his own chocolate hair thickly spiked in every which way. Of course, the slightly smaller figure, Sora, was looking at him with those huge, sad eyes. Roxas let his shoulders hunch as he gave his sibling one last hug.

"Really, Sora, you'll be fine, okay?" Roxas seemed to be already regretting leaving Twilight Town, but his decision had been made.

"Yeah, okay." Sora slowly nodded, pulled away, and refused to look straight at Roxas. He knew Sora was only trying to create the illusion he was mad at Roxas, because he'd done it sense they were just boys.

After many more 'last hug's and hurried encouragements from the driver, Roxas boarded the bus and pushed his carry on into the small compartments under the back seat of the bus. He wasn't trying to be anti-social, but he knew it'd be a long trip, with a total of ten hours. Knowing the cheap iPod in his pocket wouldn't last but about two hours, Roxas kept a few books at his side, occupying the seat next to him.

Three hours crept by Roxas quickly as he looked out the window listening to his music, watching the very different landscapes travel by him, reminding him constantly of the distance he was putting between himself and his old life, Sora, his family, friends. It seemed the further the bus rolled, the closer he felt to his old town, as if he'd never really thought of the memories he'd had there, which he hadn't.

On about the seventh stop, a large amount of older college kids trampled onto the bus. Most of them seemingly drunk. The name of the town they were currently in was lost to Roxas, but it must of had a large summer break attraction. It didn't take Roxas long to come to his senses and realize that one, his iPod had died a while ago, and two, there was some older red-head trying to push through the bus, looking for a seat.

Reluctantly, Roxas forced himself to be polite and move his books, making a slient offer to the seat. As Roxas suspected, the red-head happily sat. They exchanged a quick hello.

"Your name?" The elder said simply, his emerald green eyes boring a hole into everything he looked at. Upside-down triangles tattooed his cheeks, directly under his eyes, in black. What those were supposed to symbolize was, again, lost to Roxas. His long hair spiked backwards, almost as if he had been on some fast moving contraption, and it blew is hair back, forcing it to stick in the shape, and the mere thought of this made Roxas want to laugh.

"Ah, excuse my manners, Roxas. And yourself?" He gave his name casually as he glanced at the man's unique red and black choice of clothing.

"Axel, got it memorized?" Axel stated to him obnoxiously. Roxas found himself quickly becoming annoyed with the elder's blunt way of speaking, even if Axel had really only shared a few words with him.

The two shared small chat over their destinations. Roxas found himself intoxicated with Axel as he explained his starting a third year at the very university Roxas was heading to. He had fun pondering the inspiring look on Axel's face has he jabbered on about how he had no idea what he wanted to do once he was out of the successful college.

"So you're attending one of the most respected colleges in all the worlds, and you haven't one idea where the hell your going with the degree?" Roxas couldn't help but ask a bit more straight forward than intended.

"I've known you for about two hours now, and I can already tell you're one of those people that have everything so damn planned out. Why does everything have to be so damn _planned_? With a degree from this college, I could do whatever the hell I want with my life. You should try it out sometime, it's called being _spontaneous_, got it memorized?" Axel replied, throwing out his revolting catch phrase a second time.

"Spontaneous?" Roxas felt that familiar burn that always ignited with the start of an argument. "You can't be _spontaneous_ when you're talking about your life, future, career, Axel. If you know where you want to go, you won't end up broke and lying the middle of the sidewalk, wondering where you went wrong and asking yourself if you should have _planned_ better." Roxas threw back bitterly, angered by the idea of Axel looking down on his life style.

They pushed and pulled the argument, which, in the end, led them absolutely nowhere. Roxas was about to spit another heated point back at Axel for the umpteenth when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced, sighing, at the caller ID before answering it reluctantly, gesturing apologetically to Axel.

"Sora, it's only been about five hours, and I'm not even off the bus yet." Roxas tried not to sound to harsh on his sensitive brother, knowing better than to upset him, but he found himself still annoyed by the heated conversation Axel had been pressing on him only moments before.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I can't find my laundry." The small plea came from the other end and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Sora, I've put your laundry in the same place on my weeks. Mom has put your laundry in the same place on her weeks. Where do you put the laundry when your finished on the weeks it's your turn to do it?" Roxas felt his tolerance for Sora slip away from him like white sand rushing from his fingers.

"Uh, the living room shelves after they've been sorted?" Sora replied sheepishly, as if just now realizing his mistake. After a short moment, there was a cry of "Oh! Thanks, Roxas, bye!" before a _click_ as Roxas ended the call and pushed his phone back into his pocket, annoyed yet again by the childish look of amusement on Axel's face.

By this point, the bus had emptied a few times, and seats had been cleared, but neither Roxas or Axel made a move to change areas. This truly did please the both of them, in a way, as they dropped their earlier argument, deciding to agree to disagree with their very different morals.

Many conversations, arguments, jokes, and games later, the bus pulled to a slow stop at the University. Roxas and Axel stretched, heaved their luggage from compartment underneath the seat and bus before walking up to the main doors. Axel helped Roxas to his dorm and pulled his luggage inside as well.

"Well, it was a pleasure, and if you ever need anything, you've got my dorm number, right?" Axel leaned on the doorway as he started their casual, yet reluctant, goodbyes.

"Yes, thanks. I hope I'll see you around. Give me a call if you can get a first year into any of the cool parties, yeah?" Roxas was only half joking with his reply.

"Will do. See you around, Roxas." Axel said simply as he turned and made his way down the hallway. Roxas couldn't help but watch until he was completely out of sight.

"What the hell just happened?" Roxas commented, merely to himself, as he shut the door and began unpacking.

xXx

Tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter, or even if anyone will be waiting for a next chapter! Because it's very possible no one really cares for this and there's no reason to continue writing this. Also, for anyone who is curious, I will not be continuing my 'Organization Journals' until there are more interactive suggestions on who and what in the next chapter. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then check me out! Thanks for reading, and please review harshly!


End file.
